


Ice Prince VS Pick-up Lines

by whatthefuckamidoinghere



Series: Ice Prince VS Pick-up Lines [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Pick Up Lines, Fluff, M/M, baekhyun is mentionned, chanyeol is a fool, jongdae is drunk, like really bad, minseok is confused, no offence to the red mullet, they are like in kokobop except for baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefuckamidoinghere/pseuds/whatthefuckamidoinghere
Summary: Jongdae is dragged by his best friend to some party where he doesn't want to be in the first place but ends up with a bottle in his hand and his face in the grass.And that is where he meets an angel.





	Ice Prince VS Pick-up Lines

Jongdae felt his head throbbing as he let out a muffled groan. It really wasn’t a great idea to drink that much, he should know that by now.

It turned out that Chanyeol the giant troll (also happen to be the student’s friend) had thought it will be a great idea to go to a party organized by one of the biggest high school’s jerk. The tall boy had dragged Jongdae with him, saying it was only for “free food and drinks” because they didn’t even liked the said host. But the student knew his tall friend wanted to charmed a certain senior with silver-like-stars hair and a petite figure.

He had finally accepted under Chanyeol’s puppy eyes because after all, why wouldn’t he go? He only had an essay to finish, lessons on whatever shit he understood in maths to learn and an oral to prepare. Only a few things indeed.

What a dumbass, he thought.

So there he was, laying on the grass, in the huge garden of the jerk’s house, his body spread on the warm ground, eating dirt. 

The hot weather of the night didn’t help much as the blond boy tried to regain his senses. I won’t ever drink this shit anymore he thought to himself, his nose hurting from the pathetic fall he just realized. His light yellow shirt stick to his skin from sweat and his jeans were surely tinted by the green of the grass. He could hear fainted screams and laughs around him, probably teenagers enjoying themselves in the swimming pool.

He suddenly felt a light touch on his shoulder and felt a presence watching him.

“Fuck off Chanyeol…” he articulated as he turned his entire body leisurely to the person beside him. The young sophomore looked at the figure above him in the darkness, but was met with an unknown face.

The boy in front of him had short jet black hair, curly strands covering his forehead. He had round cheeks lightly pink from the heat of summer, cats’eyes as black as his hair inspecting Jongdae with some kind of curiosity and thin rosy lips. He wore a light blue shirt with flowers patterns on it and black pants that hugged perfectly his waist. The moonlight illuminated his features, making him look like an angel… or an ice prince the blond boy didn’t really know.

“Damn” was the only word that left the latter’s mouth, too astonished by the beauty in front of him. He simply stared at Snow White, the name he only could think about at this moment, his mouth open from awe.

“You should close it, or you’ll risk to eat flies.” the black haired boy said, cocking one of his eyebrows.

Jongdae simply shut his mouth, gaze set on the boy’s face.

“I suppose you’re okay? I didn’t notice you until I almost stepped on your back so, yeah.” he backed away a little, ready to stand up. “Guess I’ll leave you to your… napping?”

“What a beauty like you is doing in this grim place?” the blond boy blurted, his head clearer than three minutes ago. He just couldn’t let this Adonis slip away and he was ready to activate his flirty mode. 

His question obviously surprised the other who looked at him with wide eyes, stopping his actions.

“I’m sorry?” he softly laughed.

Jongdae whipped his blond locks away from his eyes, reveling his perfect eyebrows and let a smirk replaced his parted lips. He placed one bare arm on his knee, exposing his pale collarbones and put his other hand on the grass for support as he gazed at the boy in front of him.

“I wanted to know how did you arrive here? I mean, aren’t you scared your good-looks will kill anybody who lay their eyes on you?”

“...”

“You should be careful because you’ll risk to murder someone tonight.” the blond student said in a low voice.

Snow White only stared at him, “Is that so?” he asked.

“I will be dead before the sunrise if you keep taking my breath away.” the sophomore declared.

Cat’s eyes boy didn’t know if he should be amazed or scared from the boy’s attempts of flirting. He let out a chuckle before looking at the blond man.

“Well I’m sorry but I can’t control this kind of things.” he replied, now intrigued by the clearly drunk young man.

“May I have your name or should I call you angel instead?” Jongdae spoke, the heat of the night heavy in the air.

“Alright Don Juan, calm down a little, yeah? The name’s Minseok” the other said between laughs.

“I must say I didn’t expected to meet a prince in this kind of party. Do you intend to leave at midnight and only give me your shoe?” Jongdae smirked as he wiggled his straight eyebrows.

“You do realize your pick-up lines are horribly cheesy right?” Minseok said as he suppressed a guffaw.

“I feel the cringe in my bones but it won’t stop me” the blond boy said, hypnotized by the other.

“Can I at least have your name too, Mister Flirty?” Minseok said.

“I’m Kim Jongdae, at your service my prince.” the sophomore lightly bowed his head. “Is your heart already taken, because I promise to do anything to conquer you.” the boy said, shifting in his position and now resting his chin in the crook of his palm.

“Oh my god...”

“Wrong name, Snow White”

Jongdae could perceive a faint blush on the Minseok boy’s cheeks and mentally thanked the alcohol which made him say his stupid flirt.

The blond sophomore carefully leaned towards the cats’eyes boy, a sweet smile on his lips. He could feel the hot wind on his skin, the softness of the grass tickling his wrist and his naked ankles. Everything made his head turn and the other boy’s scent didn’t help. Snow White smelled like fresh mint and lavender as his white skin gleamed under the different lights around them. Jongdae looked at his eyes, only to be drown in an endless abyss brightened by small stars.

“Wow… did your father stole all the stars in the sky to put them in your eyes?” he whispered, his breath hot on the others skin. He didn’t even noticed he was so close to the black haired boy until the latter put his finger on his forehead, stopping him to move further.

“Listen kiddo...” 

“Kiddo? Wha- I’m not a...child” Jongdae screamed-whispered with a pout.

“Well you’re drunk so… You’re very nice and funny but I won’t deal with a drunk teenager who just want a hook up.” Minseok said with a hint of irony in his tone.

“Just nice and funny? Am I not at least hot?” 

“Is it the only thing you retained of what I just said...”

“Tell me I’m hot my Ice Prince” Jongdae said in a low voice, grabbing one of Minseok’s hand and kissing lightly each of his soft fingers.

“Woah woah okay! Yes you’re hot, the heat of the sun must have really confused your mind.”

“I -”

“Fuck! Cops are here!” they heard behind them, followed by drunk and high teenagers sprinting in every directions, cursing and laughing.

“Shit! Better get away from here” Minseok spoke and quickly got up.

But Jongdae couldn’t let this pure beauty flee like that. He needed to see him longer, to know him better and maybe in a sober state. So even with his mind not really this clear, he reached for the boy’s arm, who turned his head in surprise.

“Will I see you again angel?” he asked.

Minseok looked around him and released a sigh. He suddenly crouched in front of the blond sophomore and planted a light peck on Jongdae’s rosy cheek.

“You should go” he murmured with a smile.

And just like that, he was gone, leaving a struck Jongdae on the grass.

“Jongdae! What the fuck are you doing?!” Chanyeol’s voice echoed in the air as the tall student grabbed his friend by the forearm.

“I’m in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo :D This is a little story about xiuchen (i'm here for this ship sorry) and it will normally have a sequel :)) Hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading!
> 
> (Blond Jongdae is truly beautiful and kokobop was the best style fight me. I even come to like baekhyun's mullet.)


End file.
